SCOPE OF INVENTION
This invention relates to screen frame means for fiberglass screen or other types of screening material in screen frame assemblies such as window screens, patio screen doors and the like, and more particularly to a frame member for such screen frame assemblies which eliminates the need for the retaining spline conventionally used to retain screen panels in place.